


You Said Okay

by naupathiac



Category: [[ none ]], or any you wish
Genre: F/M, potentially be seen as emotional abuse - cw, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naupathiac/pseuds/naupathiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'   ...and it was then i realized you were not my world<br/>you were my universe                               '</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said Okay

~~ _Because I sit here wondering if anything you said was true,_ ~~

Copperhead words bare their fangs and lunge forward, sinking poison into innocent veins unknowing of their fate. A feeble voice speaks up in the darkness, opalescent hum dancing in the air like sugar faeries watching their maker’s inevitable death.

~~ _and who it was that taught you to speak bullets_ ~~

A man stands over the child, sword gripped in both hands, knuckles white with the effort to let her speak before he plunges the weapon into her still sternum. Breath even, his statements contradict his body language. The eye of the storm; she was in such close proximity she knew she would be harmed, and yet she wasn’t afraid. 

_~~without considering the exit wound.~~   _

**Any final words?;**  such cliché words so tangible slithering from cold eyes, the grasp on his weapon’s hilt impatient, tongue licking his lips in expectancy. 

~~_ Tell me who. _ ~~

                   [             _And in that deafening silence_  
 _I asked if I could still call you my snowflake_  
 _and you said okay._                         ]

**Author's Note:**

> http://blog.flatsound.org/post/70731677199/you-said-okay


End file.
